Love Within The Dark
by TillWeOD
Summary: Another one-shot! Based off of the wonderful story Biology by Justine Lark.


**Love Within The Dark**

**A Twilight Story**

**A.N: So I was reading Biology by Justine Lark and I thought that it was amazing... So here is my remake of what would happen if Bella and Edward succumbed to their cravings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. As much as I want to, I don't.**

**Edward P.O.V**

Mr Banner turned the lights out.

Why was it so different? Why did air feel like an electric current had passed through it? Maybe Bella felt it too. Or maybe it was just me.

I suddenly felt the urge to reach out, to hold her hand, to stroke her cheek...

No.

I had already told myself no more mistakes, and I was going to stick to it.

Unfortunately, my buried human feelings did not agree with me, and my hand suddenly encountered the softest, warmest, amazing feelings of my time.

Bella's hand.

I looked down, and my hand was caressing hers; she was looking at me, he cheeks slightly pink, yet the look in her eyes... was how I felt.

My hand made its way along her arm, and rubbed her shoulder, and then made its way to her neck. Mr Banner was napping; I could easily get away with this. Mike was shouting- literally shouting in his head, but I couldn't care less. I traced the hollow of her throat, then her collarbone, and thought of the silk blue blouse she had worn the night before.

My human feelings were becoming more pronounced; I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear:

"Wear more things like your blue blouse. It's amazing on you."

Bella blushed, and mouthed a thank you. I wasn't over yet, and moved my hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek, cupping her chin; I took out her hair pin and let her russet, undulating tresses spill out in my hand, then finally did the thing I wanted to most: I lightly traced the outside of her lips. I could feel her trembling breath on my hand, and I leaned towards her...

Stop.

Not yet.

Before I could pull my hand away, hers was reaching towards my face...

God.

**Bella P.O.V**

Bliss.

Bliss is the word you would say if you were getting a massage, or if you were losing your virginity, or if you were falling in love.

For me, bliss was bigger than said definitions.

I was sitting next to Edward, and he was touching me, with his smooth, cold hands.

He was being cautious at first, but then he traced the outline of my lips.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was gazing at me with burning, dazzling orbs, my own eyes would have rolled back inside my head with Bliss.

He pulled away, never leaning away, and I knew it was my turn.

I reached out, hesitant, to stroke his cheek, under his eyes, around his ears... And stopped at his lips too.

My hands caressed his lips, and I could have sworn he let out a low moan.

His eyes were closed, and I didn't like that. I wanted to see his beautiful golden gaze.

As if by magic, or as if he could somehow hear my thoughts, he opened his eyes.

I gasped.

His eyes were by far the most astounding, magnificent, attractive, stunning...

They were no longer light gold, but a darkened honey, and they looked hungry.

Not meaning hungry is in "time to go hunting", but hungry as if to send my heart hammering, and stomach to tighten.

Our hands were working in unison now, both playing with the others hair, and I knew it was only a matter of time, before we were succumbing to our weaknesses:

Our need for each other.

**Edward P.O.V**

The buried human inside of me seemed to have clawed its way out.

I felt as Emmett did, when he was alone with Rosalie.

I wanted her.

All vampire behaviour forgotten.

I wanted her.

None of us had noticed the time, or how Mike was glowering at us. We were unconsciously leaning in...

Then Mr Banner woke up.

"Mr. Cullen? Miss Swan? What are you doing?"

Oh, for the love of all that was holy! Why now? Why not in two minutes? Why, pray tell, did he have to wake up now?

Even though I could read his thoughts, there seemed to be no apparent reason to why he woke up so sudden, that is till I heard the smug thoughts of Mike Newton. I turned my head, and glowered at him. He went red, and tried to glare back; but a sudden growl escaped my lips without permission, and I saw him cower into his chair.

I laughed. Served him right.

I turned back to Bella, and she was still staring at me.

...Well, not my face, but my arms.

My smile must have been smug.

The bell rang then, and I was on my feet in one sudden movement. I held out my hand for Bella, and she took it without question. I smirked. Shame on you, Mike Newton.

We walked towards Bella's next class- P.E, and she turned to face me.

My insides were in turmoil; I didn't know how to say goodbye.

I chose the first idea in my head.

I inclined my head towards hers, and lightly brushed my lips with hers.

It was amazing.

I so badly wanted to continue, but I didn't want to rouse uproar, especially with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie about to turn the corner.

Stiffly, I stood up, gave her a half-hearted smile and walked off, glancing over my shoulder.

She hadn't moved, but her face was going red. Then, her face broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. I stopped in my tracks.

I turned.

She was walking away from her class, towards me.

I smiled, and she broke into a run, surprisingly not tripping.

She reached me, and then stood up on her tip toes to kiss me back.

Human instincts that I didn't know lived in my emerged.

And I didn't care that everyone was watching, that Alice had turned the corner and now saw how I shared my first kiss. My arms wrapped round her waist, and I lifted her off her feet – her gasp was evident, but I didn't care! Her dainty little fingers were coiled in my hair, and as I gently tapped my fingers along her spine, she gave a small grunt and tugged at my hair.

God.

It was undeniably the sexiest thing she had ever done.

A small moan escaped my lips, and then...

Our tongues fought for dominance, fighting and twirling in a never-ending battle of love and lust.

**I really hope you enjoyed that!**

**Peace. Love. Twilight.**

**xXIHeartTwilightXx**


End file.
